Jailbreak
by TMNT99
Summary: A new generation of foot soldiers comes up. And you know what that means. They'll get much smarter. Which catches the NYPD by surprise
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Jailbreak

Summary: A new generation of foot soldiers comes up. And you know what that means. They'll get much smarter. Which catches the NYPD by surprise?

It was a cold, rainy night in the streets of New York. All of a sudden, foot soldiers start to creep up to the police department. They slam into the door and throw a smoke bomb in the middle of the room. The police officers can't find their guns in time before they get knocked out by multiple soldiers.

Marc, the new leader of the foot said "Now we have a new jailhouse"

On the rooftops, an older Michelangelo is on patrol. "Everything is quiet, too quiet" as he talked to himself. "Wonder what the foot is doing tonight" He then left and went down to the sewers. Michelangelo and his brothers are 18 now. Nothing much has changed except that they're older and the foot.

"Hey Donnie I'm done with patrol. I'm going to bed"

"Ok Mikey" yawned Don "I'll see you in the morning"

Don has become restless. He hasn't gotten much sleep. He is spending too much time inventing stuff. Mikey then goes to bed.

The foot knocked all the guards out and unlocked the prisoners. They forced them to work for the foot. They put all the officers and guards in the cells with handcuffs. They took all of the cop's weapons. Then they set a most wanted list. On number one, it showed 4 pictures of the turtles and 1 of Splinter.


	2. A hidden foreshadow

Mikey just got out of bed. It was 9:08.

"Ahh better get some cereal" Mikey thought "Hi Leo"

"Hi Mike, man I had a bad dream last night" Leo said groggily

"What happened" said Mike curiously

"I dreamed that I was in a prison cell. I saw someone across from me and she looked like an innocent civilian. Then I woke up"

"Oh.. that's not good. Why would she be there?

"I don't know, it's just a dream" Leo said "You be the interpreter"

Mike pours the milk on his cereal "You are going to tell Splinter"

"No. I am the leader, I can control my mind." Leo said angrily

"What about Splinter?" Mike said worried.

"I'm an adult, I can handle situations. Now will you stop?"Leo said stubbornly

"Ok, ok" said Mike "Man why does he get so stubborn. As if he's so special" he thought

The foot are planning to arrest innocent people. Just then Marc came in.

Marc said seriously"Hey, walk into random houses and arrest people. If you see people on the street, arrest them. If you spot the turtles, call for backup. Stay secure. Do not get spotted. Radio in for help if they attack you. Do you understand? All of them nodded. "Good. Ninja banish." They all went in their police cars and left.

"Donnie wake up" Mikey shouted.

"Hi Mikey" Don said as he was yawning "wait, it 12:30"

"Yeah, what time did you go to bed?" said Mikey curious.

"I don't know. Maybe around 3 or 4"

"Man you really need to get to bed earlier" Mike said, shaking his head.

"I have too much to do Mikey." Don said "In my online java job, I have to work overtime to finish it."

It was true. Don had got himself a job on the internet. He had put his address at April's and received his salary from there. He used the money for family needs. Mikey also has a job at a pizza parlor. Of course, he delivers pizzas. It was Sunday so, he wasn't working today. Only Raph was gone. He usually went to Casey's to find something to do. At least he hasn't left them yet. Splinter is getting old and he has to use a walker when he walks. Most of the time, he meditates and rests in his sleep. Obviously, Don had work ahead of him.

A little while later, Leo got bored.

"Mikey, I'm going out for patrol. I'll see you in like 2 hours" said Leo, putting his shell cell on his belt.

"Hey can you buy some pizza for me?

"Sure" Leo as he left. "Lazy" he thought

An hour had passed when Leo heard shrieks coming from the alley below him. Looks like I was here at the right time.

The foot had been arresting people from their homes and from the streets. People cried as they got arrested for the wrong reasons. They were arresting a girl who was walking on the street.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" yelled Leo, as he kicked the 2 foot soldiers from the girl. The girl quickly fled. The foot focused on Leo. While, they were fighting, one slipped away unseen and pulled out his phone.

"We have spotted the blue turtle, he has attacked us. We need backup" " On the way" said Marc


	3. Arrested and Jailed

Leo began his fight with the Foot. He started by sending one to the ground with katana. Just as 2 came behind him, he jumped up in the air and kicked them.

"You can't fool a ninja" Leo shouted.

Just as he finished beating them he heard police sirens.

"Better get out of here" Leo worried. But, it was too late police cars surrounded the openings in the alley. He heard the familiar words "freeze" ,but when he looked up he realized who they were.

"Hey you're not the police" Leo sarcastic.

Marc walked up to him "We are now." Holding a gun toward Leo's head. "Put your hands in the air and drop your weapons."

"What choice do I have" Leo thought, dropping his weapons and putting his hands in the air. Then he felt the tug of the handcuffs going around his wrist.

Before he got in the police car Marc told him that he is convicted of mass murder and being on the "good side"

"Great" Leo thought "I'm going to be a felon."

It was getting late and Michelangelo was getting worried. He called Leo's shell cell several times, but it didn't respond.

"Donnie" Mikey yelled "Leo's not answering his shell cell."

"Ok" answered Don, exiting his window on the computer and started tracking Leo's cell.

"There it is, in that alley" Don said curious "Wonder why he left it there?"

"Let's go check it out" Mike said as they both left. Just as they left, Splinter came out.

"Where did everybody go?

They shoved Leo into the prison cell. He fell down on his shell and they locked the cell behind him.

It obviously hurt Leo, who still had the handcuffs tied behind his shell.

"Great" Leo thought "humans are lucky, they don't have a shell"

He got up from his legs and saw the person in his dream.

"Man, why didn't I tell Splinter" Leo thought to himself as he walked to his provided bed.

Mikey and Don arrived in the alley and was looking for the shell cell. Just then they heard Marc from a megaphone saying "Look what I found" Marc holding the shell cell with police cars running in.

"You've got to be kidding me" Mikey said sarcastically "You're going to arrest us?"

"Drop your weapons" They had to. Every foot soldier around them had guns aiming for them. Once they dropped them, they were handcuffed and sent in police car separately.

Raph was driving back on his motorcycle when he saw a lot of police cars in the alley. He peeked into the alley and was shocked to see Mikey and Don brought down and handcuffed.

"Oh my goodness." Raph thought staring at their guns. "This doesn't look good. I'll have no chance at them as Mike and Don did. I need to talk to Leo and Splinter to think of a plan."

He called Casey the whole information on the situation on his cell.

And with that, he was gone.


	4. First night in Jail

They both pushed Mike and Don into their cells. They were separated from each other. Don just sat there, speechless while, Mike kept tugging at the prison cell. Many of the people in the other cells were doing it too.

"This is going to be a long time here" Don thought as he went on his filthy bed. Soon, Mike gave up and just went to bed.

Raph came home to find only Splinter.

"Splinter, the foot took Mike and Don" Raph in a worried voice. Splinter was shocked.

"Where's Leo." Raph asked curiously.

"I don't know son, I woke up and it was like everybody left" Splinter still shocked.

"Darn it" Raph said angrily "They took Leo with them. I should've fought the foot soldiers."

"Calm down my son. You don't need to blame yourself. You did the right thing. You need to relax for the day."

Ok master I will sleep." Said Raph as he went to bed. Shortly after, splinter went to bed as well.

In the morning.

Mike was the first to wake up. He really wished he could get out of his handcuffs now. He just could not sleep with it. He could not do anything really. Then he saw a plate of breakfast lying in his prison cell.

"Well at least, I get some food." Thought Mikey, trying to get his mouth on the orange juice.

As he drank it, he coughed the bitter taste of it

Raph had worried about the things had happened yesterday. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted to go to Leo, but he wasn't there. He continued to blame himself for what he should've done. He then decided to call Casey to put up some plan

All of were out of bed when they heard some soldiers coming down the hallway. They unlocked the doors of the turtles.

"What are you doing?" All of the turtles answered as they were picking them up "Where are you taking us?"

"To the courthouse." One foot soldier replied "Where people like you belong."

"More like where you belong" packed Mike.


End file.
